Talk:CAS-class assault carrier
To view archived arguements you can click here Its an Assault Carrier but FlagShip? We've established that is an Assault Carrier, click here for the full discussion, but below are the highlights: #In this Image HBO does calls it an Assault Carrier -- Esemono # ::the above quote was provided by RelentlessRecusant Now is it a flagship? #The flagship is two kilometers long and from Stephen Loftus's work on HBO, the assault carrier is something like five kilometers long. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' ::*coughthree kilometers, not two/cough--'Rot 1535 9.12.06 A flagship can be anything I think,the best way to know the Assault Carrier's role is to know a Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars,both serve as flagships even though there both friggin huge and powerful.Sith Venator 00:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :The name comes from when a ship carried its fleet's commanding officer, it would run up a flag signifying that. So technically, a flagship could be any ship that has its Fleet Master/Admiral aboard it. And given their rank and status, they'd favour carriers, cruisers, etc over smaller ships. So Ascendant Justice might not even be a Carrier, for that matter - perhaps a very large Cruiser? --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 01:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ascendant Justice should be removed from this page! *Well, I don't think the Ascendant Justice is an Assault Carrier for that matter anyway. The Ascendant Justice is 3000m long and is bulbous like a covenant destroyer, whereas the Assault Carrier we see in Halo 2 is supposed to be somewhere around 5000m long and isn't bulbous, more round and flat.--'Rot' 1853 7.12.06 :*I believe it was mentioned as such in the FS but I don't have the book with me. The Ascendant Justice was listed in this article when it was migrated and as such I am unable to tell who first stated that the Ascendant Justice was a Covenant Assault Carrier. Although Admin Dragonclaws seems to have written it. -- Esemono 03:09, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::*Halo: First Strike only refers to the Ascendant Justice as a flagship, and makes a reference that it is a carrier. However, Carrier and Assault Carrier may well be seperate ships, as Assault Carrier might be a larger version of Carrier, similar to the Supercarrier. However, all of that is also speculation, so for now I would say that we cannot say with 100% surity (is that a word? better than sureness I suppose) that the Ascendant Justice is of the Assault Carrier variety, so it should be removed from the article.--'Rot' 2147 7.12.06 :::*I've grown tired of waiting for resistance, so I've changed the page to fit with what I believe to be fact. If you disagree, post here and if you so strongly disagree that you believe what I have done is heresy, put a FactOrFiction thingy up or restore the page or something.--'Rot' 1305 9.12.06 ::::*Wholly shoot first and ask questions later -- Esemono 02:16, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :*The difference is that I am changing things that I have reveiwed the books for several times, double and triple checked, and then seen little proof here against it. I am not saying "Well, I can't think of anything off the top of my head, I'll go change the article". If anyone has proof that the Ascendant Justice is an Assault Carrier, and I mean proof, not assumption, then hell, I'm wrong in editing the page. However, I don't see anything surfacing until either Bungie tells us one way or the other, or another novel is released.--Rotaretilbo 04:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Ascendant Justice Ascendant Jusitce is not 2 kilometers ffor it is actualy 3. Second, like I said in my article assualt carriers/ flagships if you look at an assault carrier from lateral side view you will notice 3 flat bublous sections. The first is that weird hook shaped nose, the second contains the pinch fusion reactor, and the third conatins the engines. Plus, whoever wrote that the assault carrier was flat, I just wanted to tell you that in halo first strike it mentioned that the ascendant justice's bublous section were flaat on page 45 it says "relativiley flat from top to bottom. -- User:Halo3 00:35, 10 December 2006 :Check this out: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Real_Sizes_in_the_Halo_Universe --'Rot' 2033 9.12.06 Ascendant Justice a carrier? What page in Halo First Strike does it refer the flagship ,ascendant justice, to be a carrier. -- User:Halo3 21:22, 11 December 2006 :I don't know if it blatently refers to the Ascendant Justice as a carrier, but it makes vague implications to it. I am far too lazy to reread Halo: First Strike in search of a page number.--Rotaretilbo 02:26, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Don't Trust HBO! I don't really think H.B.O is the best place to look for assault carrier information and also that article about the true sizes of objects are calculations and theorizing, not cold hard 100% facts. -- User:Halo3 21:24, 11 December 2006 :Did you read the article? He used the models from the game, loaded them into a 3D modeller, tested for accuracy (on John-117), and then began using this method to gather info.--Rotaretilbo 02:27, 12 December 2006 (UTC) This Info Belongs in this Article! User:Halo3 believes the following info should be merged into this article: #The assault carrier is one of the largest and possibly one of the most powerful ships in the covenant space armada. #The assualt carrier has a huge size of 3 kilometers long. #The assault carrier is the largest ship in the covenant space armada,next to the planatoids High Charity and Unyeilding Hierophant. #There existed a "Gardian of The Luminous Key",who was the future arbiter and supreme commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice #As a matter of fact, in Halo 2, it is mentioned that the assault carrier is prophet regrets flagship. #The covenant assault carrier has three bublous sections. Starting from the back we can see that: ::the first and largest center bulbous section with the slit of purple glow of the deep violet fusion reactor core is on top of the second bulbous section. ::The second bulbous has the three engines giving off that electric blue thrust described in Halo First Strike. ::The third and most forward bulbous secton gives the unique hook shape of the dreaded assault carrier. With all due respect, you're talking about the FLAGSHIP! Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant ['RelentlessRecusant '] 23:11, 12 December 2006 (UTC) No offence, but as it says in many articles, a flagship can be any type of ship that heads the fleet, usually the larger, more powerful ones though. An assault carrier is closer to 5400 meters than 3000 meters. Also, as previously mentioned, the Ascendant Justice could have been a carrier. They may both be similar in appearance, but either way, it was powerful enough to be used as a flagship. user:Honor Guard Reborn Energy Projector. MADE BY HALO3 I highly dought that the weapon that destroyed the temple was an energy projector. To tell you the truth it looked alot more that the covenant used the grav lift as a makeshift weapon. WE never have seen a gravity lift reverse itself. If we have then the temple incident would be a quick demonstration of what happens when you push a grav lift to it's limits while it is in reverse. Also, it's possible that the pulse laser fired by the assault carrier was an energy projector. First off being the fact that the beam was not that bright blue color described in Halo Fall of Reach when harvest was in contact with the covenant. Second, pulse lasers cannot penatrate through a human marathon class cruiser or halcyon class cruiser as it is also described in Halo Fall of Reach as they only melt away patches whilst the beam fired by that assault carrier punched straight through the cruiser with utermost ease exactly like an energy projecter does as described in Halo Fall of Reach as drilling straight through decks of UNSC ships. Only one problem, the projector in halo 2 was purple jeapordizing the possibility of it being a energy projector... -- User:Halo3 22:15, 12 December 2006 :I agree with you that the weapon that destroyed the temple was not an energy projector, and was instead the gravity lift. But we HAVE seen it reverse itself. On the level Truth and Reconciliation, troops came DOWN the lift. All they did was make the TEMPLE go down the lift instead. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 21:39, 13 April 2007 (UTC) that's not reversing itself. that is just weakening the up pull so that it is less than gravity They may have just sucked the temple into the ship? Also, they could have focused more aimed power into the gravity lift to cause a sort of weapon, say like a drilling beam. It also did look like it was being sucked up, it was pulling hte water up. --Honor Guard Reborn Confusion In the the characteristics section of the article it states that a Covenant destroyer is one third the length of a UNSC frigate, but shouldn't it be the other way around, since the UNSC frigate is around 500m and the Covenant destroyer is 1500m? It is probably just a minor slip up. --Honor guard Reborn. Sangheli Refit Look at the HBO silhouette of the Assault Carrier of H2 and look at the side view of the Shadow Of Intent; notice how they have added a hangar right over the engine section of the carrier.--Councilor 'Rumilee 18:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Trivia Where the hell is it stated that there were 500 Assault Carriers at Delta Halo--Councilor 'Rumilee 18:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Ok Whoever keeps editing it back stop there is absolutely no evidence specifying that there were 500 Assault Carriers @ Delta Halo so plz stop its just annoying--Councilor 'Rumilee 19:15, 22 August 2008 (UTC) As per the Board message I sent. SPARTAN-G156 COM Channel My History 19:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Relation between types of Carrier Dose anyone lese think that the hooked-head looks like it was bolted on to the top-bow of the rear section whithc could be a ship on its own? What im saying is: could the assault carrier be a regular carrier wit the hooked-head attatched? both hangers are on the stern bit as are all the engines and the grav lift. perhaps the upgrade to assault carrier is just the adition of the head for more weaponry?Maiar 00:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Extremely unlikely, the carrier model is seen in halo wars. The Ascendant Justice is said to have a hooked nose it would be implausible for the covenant to bolt new sections onto their ships. ProphetofTruth 00:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Why would it be implausible? anyone else care to input? The head is where the bridge, the living quarters etc would be. Not weapons systems. Also, "Bolting it on" Would make the hull integrity amazingly weak around that area. Honor guard reborn :I'm not exactly sure about the internal layout for an Assault Carrier, but I really doubt that the head was "bolted on". If it was, then it wouldn't have the consistency that it has - the Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars graphic novel, etc versions all look identical, indicating its an actual warship class. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's certainly possible, but it would be poor design as making a part separate always make it easier to break apart. Poor designs don't survive battles. And Assault Carriers certainly did. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 09:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) more images Shouldn't there be more? For xample the engine chamber at the end of cairo station. Anyone willing to help?Greatleader 00:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC)